


Я усомнился в тебе

by Black_Mamba, Tenzhe



Series: Фиалка и кот [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenzhe/pseuds/Tenzhe
Summary: Любые развлечения приедаются, когда тебя кормят ими до отвала.





	Я усомнился в тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Тень Желаний  
> Пейринг: Сильвен/Нигелль + сюрприз  
>  **Аккаунт Тенже сломали и эта работа была удалена, поэтому выкладываю ее еще раз.**

Мой господин что-то задумал. У него непривычный, оценивающий взгляд. И — клянусь! — будь я настоящим рабом, меня бы уже терзали мысли о возможной продаже. Я касаюсь заклеймившей меня метки, и шероховатость рубцов успокаивает. Это доказательство — я принадлежу ему. Навсегда. Он же не хочет от меня избавиться?

Я пытаюсь разгадать замыслы господина и отчаянно бросаюсь из одной крайности в другую — то являю собой образец послушания, то веду себя строптиво и дерзко, напрашиваясь на наказание. Вместо ожидаемой порки он одаривает меня пыткой равнодушия: просто отсылает прочь со своего ложа. И я дремлю на коврике у двери моей спальни, прислушиваясь к шороху ночных шагов. В комнату господина пока никто не заходил, но полночь — не вся ночь, и как знать, не собирается ли он призвать кого-то к себе ранним утром? Я понимаю, что не смогу этому воспрепятствовать. Я знаю, что если мой господин застигнет меня за подслушиванием, меня ждет действительно серьезная кара. Раб, эроменос, не имеет права на ревность.

Я не имею права ревновать.

Эти слова я затвердил наизусть, выкрикивая их после каждого удара ремнем, когда хозяин наказывал меня за оплошность. Нет, не за оплошность. Он догадался, что я специально пролил вино на подушку Графа. Тем вечером с моих уст едва не сорвалось: «Я передумал». Сначала, войдя в спальню и увидев сплетающиеся на ложе тела, я задохнулся от возбуждения. Мой господин прекрасен и в гневе, и в страсти. И я люблю его — и не устану это повторять.

Но в тот миг, когда он велел мне погрузить пальцы в плошку с розовым маслом, а потом притянул их к своему восставшему члену, в моей душе вспыхнуло негодование. Это — для распаленного поцелуями Графа? Это — не для меня? А как же — «ты мой»?

Я впервые — впервые за счастливые пять лет, которые мы провели вместе — усомнился в своем господине. Отдернув руку и перевернув чашу с вином, стоящую у изголовья кровати, я зажмурился. И открыл глаза только после оплеухи и отрывистого приказания: «Возвращайся в свою комнату».

Он пришел ко мне спустя десяток долгих минут. Ведь он не успел бы, не успел, правда? Я думаю, что не успел — хоть мой господин и не выказывает усталости на ложе, вряд ли бы он брал меня столь яростно сразу после Графа. Поэтому я смолчал. И выучил жестокий урок: господин вправе заменить меня любым из рабов. И мне остается только молить Эроса, чтобы он этого не сделал.

Я продолжаю вслушиваться в тишину и незаметно засыпаю. Господин будит меня легким тычком под ребра и рассматривает так, словно видит в первый раз.

— На полу спится слаще, да, Нигелль? Тебя уже не устраивают перины? Твоя задница закалилась от частых порок, и ищет приключений, ерзая по жестким доскам?

Что я могу ему ответить? Любые развлечения приедаются, когда тебя кормят ими до отвала. Тело привыкает даже к боли и ему требуются новые, более будоражащие ощущения. Я осторожно повожу затекшими плечами и не отрываю взгляда от коврика. Быть рабом — легко. Тяжесть выбора и решений принимает на себя господин.

Я по-прежнему не могу разгадать его помыслов. Он больше не призывает меня на ложе, но каждый вечер заходит ко мне в спальню. Мою и без того растраханную дырку заполняет увесистый деревянный фаллос — «это чтоб ты не скучал, котенок». По утрам я с трудом поднимаюсь с коврика — в коридоре каждую ночь царит благословенная тишина — и с оханьем укладываюсь на кровать, ожидая, пока господин изволит освободить меня от лишнего бремени.

На шестой вечер, во время ужина, какой-то незнакомец приносит ему послание. Господин читает пергамент, веселеет и заставляет меня выпить полный бокал бренди. Опьянение мешается с возбуждением, и я трусь щекой об его колено, намекая — «хочу, возьми меня к себе». Он запускает пальцы в мои волосы и смеется:

— Моей шлюхе не терпится? Позже, Нигелль, позже.

Я коротаю остаток вечера в гостиной, привычно прислушиваясь к звукам шагов. В спальне господина идет уборка — слуги поспешно перетряхивают ковры и меняют постель. Прихоть или?.. Он же никого не ждет?

От второго бокала бренди кружится голова. И когда господин появляется на пороге и зовет следовать за собой нетерпеливым жестом, я иду, чуть пошатываясь. Тело расслаблено, но душа сжата в комок. Я неуверен и напуган — чутье вопит об опасности.

Господин толкает меня к кровати. Я поспешно сбрасываю одежду, становлюсь на четвереньки и ожидаю дальнейших указаний. Ладонь, ласково оглаживающая поясницу, заставляет меня прогнуться. А когда смазанные маслом пальцы начинают массировать ложбинку между ягодицами, я издаю нетерпеливый скулеж.

— Прекрасно, Нигелль, — дыхание господина становится хриплым. — Ты прекрасно подготовлен. Думаю, ты сможешь принять двоих.

Я дергаюсь от неожиданности. Непроизнесенные слова застревают в глотке, я сглатываю, судорожно втягиваю воздух и слышу скрип открывающейся двери.

— Ваше величество... — приветствует гостя мой господин, не вынимая, впрочем, пальцев из моей задницы.

— Возлюбленный брата моего может пренебречь условностями, — весело отвечает Арич.

Я выдыхаю, подаюсь назад, насаживаясь на растягивающие меня пальцы, и выговариваю с искренним раскаянием:

— Прости, господин.

— Что ты там бормочешь, котенок? — в голосе господина слышна смешинка. — Ты опять чем-то недоволен? Хочешь убраться на свой любимый коврик?

— Прости господин, — я выговариваю слова внятно и четко. — Прости. Я опять усомнился в тебе. Я не поверил, что ты лучше меня знаешь мои нужды.


End file.
